bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 6
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters * Mr. Grouper *Nonny *Gil *Oona *Goby *Deema *Molly *Baji Hampton *BH Assistant The Continuation (Today was the day for the Grown Up Bubble Guppies to do what they used to do in preschool this time on Stage in front of the Bubbletucky crowd.) Molly: So how are we gonna start the show besides me and Gil doing our sketch? Mr. Grouper: No worries i brought in the orchestra to do just that before the sketch. Gil: Can i do multiple stuff in the sketch. Mr. Grouper: Good idea try to think of a few stuff you used to do Gil. Gil: Cool (Gil, Oona, And Goby started rehearsing their dance song while Molly in her dressing room started rehearsing her Pop Song and while Deema helps Nonny out figuring out a lunch joke.) Deema: I know you can make a cookie with the shape of your head. Nonny: Some people always do that. The lunch jokes i used to do were things combined with food. Deema: Ooohhhh right. What about something you can't eat? Nonny: You mean like when i had Cheese and Tractors? Deema: (giggles) Yeah that was good. Wait have you ever tried one with fish tarts? Nonny: You know...i could try to do something with that. (Meanwhile news were spread about the guppies reuniting while they weren't noticing. Baiji Hampton in his office was starting to panic.) Baiji: Awe snap they're back BH Assistant: Whose back sir? Baiji: The Guppies they're gonna put on a show. If anyone in Bubbletucky remembers who they are i might have to cancel my plan to tear down the school. BH Assistant: (giggles) Oh come on sir they're grown up sir they can't do that. Baiji: (gives anger face and pulls his assistants collar) Don't give me any of that. There has now been over 150 people in the world that reunited with eachother and became known for again. Understand? BH Assistant: (scared face) Yes sir. Baiji: And besides they were great back then. No ones gonna forget about them. It's either they do and i turn that school into a stadium or they're known and they get the school back. It's not about the $45,000 it's about the fame. I'm gonna see the show itself and test their audience to find the answer to this. (Back at the school The Guppies are about to finish their final We Totally Rock finale) Mr. Grouper: I think this is gonna be a good show. Goby: Yeah me too Deema: I'm ready for our show. (Nearing the evening some seats started filling in) Nonny: Uh Oh Goby: What is it? Nonny: Hampton Molly: WHAT? (They look out the window finding that Baiji Hampton has shown up) Deema: (growls) Why i oughta Oona: Deema no no Gil: Were not gonna do anything to him. Were just gonna perform. Deema: (breathes) ok. (After the sunset the full audience was packed) Oona: Look at this crowd. Mr. Grouper: Yeah this is it Guppies. (They get set for their act starting in 1 min) Molly: You ready to do what we used to do again Gilly? Gil: I sure am (kisses her cheek) Let's do it. Molly: (blushes and giggles) ok yes let's go. (30 sec before the show the Guppies are all set and ready.) Mr. Grouper: (off the mic) Ok this is it we begin in 3...2...1 To Be Continued Category:Stories